L'envol
by Engelick
Summary: Après avoir vécu une relation amoureuse compliquée et douloureuse, Sakura, vivant avec une mère distante, décide grâce à une amie d'enfance de venir vivre chez son père à Konoha où elle poursuivra ses études. Elle renouera une franche amitié avec cette amie si précieuse et fera également de nouvelles rencontres et goûtera à la joie d'avoir une famille unie. Laissant ressurgir la je
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Konoha, 15 mai 2013_

 _Ma chère Sakura_  
 _  
_

 _Voilà maintenant trois semaines que les vacances ont pris fin et tu me manques énormément, tu as laissé un vide qui je l'espère sera comblé dans un avenir proche. Je suis malgré tout retournée à ma routine ; les cours, les sorties entre amis. Tout va bien de mon côté hormis ton absence qui me pèse, ces deux semaines de vacances, courtes soient-elles nous ont permis de nous rapprocher plus que jamais après toutes ces années d'amitié. Je parle souvent de toi à mon frère, et il en vient à vouloir, je cite : « faire la connaissance de cette si précieuse et aimante personne qui apporte autant de joie à ma sœur bien aimée ». Oui je sais, il est très fleur bleue !_

 _Toi, tu es malheureusement retournée dans ton infernal quotidien à Iwa et je n'ose imaginer à quel point cela doit être difficile à vivre et je pense quotidiennement à toi tout en espérant que les barrières que tu as réussis à te forger sont restées intactes et que tu fais face aux difficultés la tête haute. Ta relation avec ta mère s'est-elle améliorée depuis ton retour ? T'en veux-t-elle toujours d'avoir souhaité passer tes vacances chez ton père ? Hidan t'est-il réapparu ? Sois forte ! Tu as enfin pris conscience que cet homme plus âgé avec qui tu entretenais une relation amoureuse te détruisait ne laissant apparaître que l'ombre de toi-même, ne le laisse surtout pas reprendre le dessus sur toi, puise en toi la colère et le courage enfoui au plus profond de toi pour lui faire face, même si c'est difficile. De ce que tu m'en as témoigné, je sais, je t'ai déjà donné mon avis mais j'insiste. FUIS-LE, c'est un manipulateur et jamais tu ne seras heureuse avec lui, il continuera à t'abaisser plus bas que terre. J'ai bien conscience que mes paroles sont dures à entendre surtout que je t'en ai déjà fait part, mais tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu puisses enfin profiter de la vie comme tu le mérites._

 _Je ne te le répèterais jamais assez, mais n'oublie pas que pour s'épanouir et profiter pleinement de la vie, il faut d'abord penser à soi. Ce n'est pas égoïste loin de là ! Tu ne seras que plus ouverte envers les autres si tu es en osmose avec toi-même. Bientôt tu devras décider de ton avenir, repense à tous ceux qui t'ont tourné le dos, ceux qui n'ont pas levé le petit doigt pour te soutenir lorsque tu en avais besoin. Repense à toutes nos conversations, des personnes qui ont pris le temps de t'écouter, de te conseiller et de te soutenir et de recueillir tes larmes sans rien attendre en retour. J'espère que cela t'aideras à prendre la bonne décision, je sais que c'est extrêmement difficile pour toi, mais le seul conseil que je puisse t'apporter actuellement c'est que si pour aller mieux tu dois t'éloigner de ta famille, alors ...FONCE ! N'hésite en aucun cas._

 _J'ai pris le temps de faire couler l'encre sur cette feuille de papier en dépit des nombreux moyens de communication existants car je pense qu'une lettre à beaucoup plus d'impact que tout le reste. A travers ces lignes j'espère que tu pourras puiser tout le courage et le soutien que je souhaite t'apporter et te transmettre un peu de gaieté et de couleur dans ton existence. Sur ces dernières lignes, je t'embrasse et espère te revoir très bientôt._

 _Hinata_

Assise sur son lit, serrant contre elle la lettre de son amie, Sakura laissa s'échapper quelques larmes de ses yeux vert émeraude. Un mélange de tristesse et de soulagement, car elle avait enfin prit sa décision, elle espérait seulement ne pas le regretter. Tout comme cette jeune femme à la chevelure étrangement rose, nombreux sont ceux aspirant à une nouvelle vie, tout quitter pour tout recommencer mais n'osant pas tourner la page. La peur de l'inconnu, de faire souffrir son entourage ou encore la solitude les empêchant de déployer leurs ailes pour une meilleure existence. Beaucoup de ces personnes restent donc prisonnières de leur enfer pensant au bien-être des autres avant de penser au leur jusqu'au jour où tout s'écroule. Il suffit parfois, comme pour Sakura, d'une aide extérieure pour prendre son courage à deux mains et oser franchir le pas et s'envoler vers sa nouvelle destinée.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Installée près d'une vitre, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, Sakura admirait le paysage et découvrit avec plaisir le ciel devenir de plus en plus bleu et le soleil toujours plus éclatant au fur et à mesure que le train l'éloignait d' _Iwa_. Durant son avancée, la locomotive fit plusieurs arrêts et elle constata que plus son voyage progressait vers le Sud et plus les vêtements étaient légers annonçant un été beaucoup plus agréable que dans la partie Nord du pays. A chaque halte, des voyageurs descendaient et montaient dans les wagons, d'autres attendaient sur les quais des gares faisant des signes d'au revoir à leur proche. Cette scène provoqua un élan de nostalgie en car personne n'était présent pour elle, aucun au revoir car elle n'avait prévenu personne de la date de son départ, hormis une lettre laissée à sa mère. Elle tournait définitivement le dos à son passé, c'était la bonne décision, elle le savait mais cette boule au fond de la gorge était toujours présente et prête à éclater.

Peu après son retour de vacance de pâque, Sakura avait fait part à sa mère de sa décision de partir vivre chez son père à _Konoha_ pour poursuivre ses études. Leur relation s'était depuis ce jour-là dégradée plus que de coutume jusqu'à s'éviter. Même si ces dernières semaines étaient devenues invivables, cette séparation lui brisait le cœur car elle aimait sa mère malgré qu'elles n'aient jamais été proches. Elle soupira longuement et sortit de sa poche la lettre d'Hinata qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle la parcouru une énième fois et à la fin de sa lecture, elle la serra une fois de plus contre sa poitrine et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'observer à nouveau le paysage. Cela faisait huit heures qu'elle avait débuté son voyage et le ciel nuageux et les montagnes d' _Iwa_ avaient fait place au soleil couchant et au désert de _Suna._ S'installant confortablement contre son siège, Sakura ferma les yeux sous la fatigue tandis que la nuit évinçait peu à peu les dernières raies de lumière.

L'aube laissait place aux rayons du soleil sortant progressivement la jeune femme de son sommeil, elle fronça le nez et ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir dévoilant deux grands émeraudes. Elle s'étira en baillant et grimaça tout en se massant la nuque se redressant du siège inconfortable. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux roses pour se recoiffer un minimum en déviant son regard vers la vitre. A ce moment-là, Sakura se figea tellement elle fût émerveillée par la vue qui défilait sous ses yeux. Le soleil remontait progressivement l'horizon laissant refléter ses couleurs chaudes à la surface de la mer scintillante, après quelques minutes de contemplation, la fleur de cerisier sortie de son sac de quoi se restaurer et reprit la lecture de " _l'Amulette de Samarcande_ " qu'elle avait laissé de côté. Après quelques chapitres parcourus, son estomac commençait à crier famine et vit qu'il était onze heures trente à sa montre. Prenant son mal en patience, elle riva son regard vers la vitre et vit le train s'éloigner de la côte et s'engouffrer dans la forêt. Son voyage touchait à sa fin, le convoi passa sous un pont donnant l'impression de passer une immense porte en pierre recouvert du symbole de _Konoha_ menant à deux grandes verrières maintenues par une charpente métallique abritant le quai de la gare. Une fois immobilisé, les portes du train s'ouvrirent pour permettre aux passagers de descendre sur le quai. A peine avait-elle posée le pied à terre qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir troqué son jean et son pull contre des vêtements beaucoup plus légers tellement l'air était étouffant.

Il y avait du monde sur le quai, des étudiants attendaient le train qui les ramèneraient chez eux pour les vacances d'été, deux enfants se jetaient dans les bras de leur père vêtu d'un uniforme militaire. Munit de son sac de voyage et de son sac à main, Sakura emprunta le passage souterrain. Arrivée dans le hall central aux grands carrelages bleus et blancs, la jeune femme se sentit observer et vit un jeune homme vêtu d'une casquette et d'un jogging se diriger vers elle. Sentant l'angoisse monter peu à peu, elle prit sur elle pour rester calme cherchant un agent de sécurité en s'engouffrant dans la foule. Une main posée sur son épaule la fit sursauter et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, elle prit son souffle pour crier mais se stoppa lorsque la personne prononça son prénom. Elle se retourna lentement et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant cette tignasse parme et laissa apparaitre un magnifique sourire.

 **« Bonjour, Papa,** lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras pendant qu'elle observait le jeune garçon faire demi-tour.

 **\- Bienvenue à la maison ma chérie"** , lui répondit Kizashi en la serrant contre lui tout en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

Après ces chaleureuses retrouvailles, Kizashi lui prit son bagage et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie faisant une halte au kiosque pour acheter le journal du jour. En attendant son père, elle erra dans le hall central se dirigeant vers le quai pour prendre une friandise aux distributeurs pour calmer son estomac croisant plusieurs touristes étrangers. Se rapprochant du kiosque, elle vit son père en sortir en feuilletant son journal. Elle le rejoignit et passèrent ensemble les portes automatiques regagnant la volkswagen grise garée en double file sur la voie de bus. Sakura s'installa sur le siège passager tandis que son père fût abordé par un jeune homme qui cherchait son chemin. Sakura observait la façade de la gare faite de briques rouges et coiffée d'un pavillon central orné d'une grande horloge blanche. Stoppant sa contemplation, elle croisa le regard du jeune homme qu'elle avait croisé un peu plus tôt, traversant la voie de bus pour atteindre celle du tramway. Une fois le bagage de sa fille déposé dans le coffre, Kizashi s'installa au volant amusé par la vielle dame qui donnait des coups de sac à l'homme avec qui elle se disputait un taxi

 **« Ça te dit un petit resto ? Tu dois être morte de faim ?**

 **\- Oh que oui ! Je dévorerais un bœuf !** affirma Sakura !

 **\- Eh bien, c'est parti ! »**. répondit Kizashi en mettant le contact.

Il n'était pas loin de dix-huit heures lorsque Kizashi longea une clôture en bois vert clair d'un quartier résidentiel avant de franchir un grand portail. Il se gara en face d'une porte de garage marron, le long d'un laurier rose en fleur délimitant la propriété. Une étendue de gazon embellie de plantes et de fleurs bordait l'allée et comblait l'espace. Sakura prit son sac de voyage dans le coffre et admira comme à chaque fois la maison aux murs blancs et aux tuiles assorties à la clôture, un carrelage beige recouvrait l'entrée extérieure. Elle rejoignit sa belle-mère qui les attendait sur le pas de la porte. Sakura s'engagea dans l'allée et monta les petites marches d'escalier qui aboutissaient à la porte d'entrée. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Kuneraï serra Sakura dans ses bras puis détailla la jeune fille à travers ses lunettes noires et pu voir des cernes sous ses grands yeux verts.

 **« Je vous attendais beaucoup plus tôt !** engagea Kuneraï.

 **\- On est allé manger au restaurant ce midi et ensuite, on est allé faire quelques courses après s'être promené au centre-ville,** lui expliqua Sakura.

 **\- Tu m'as l'air bien exténué ma belle,** constata sa belle-mère en lui embrassant le front.

 **\- Oui le voyage a été long et le siège du train n'était pas du tout confortable. Et je meurs de faim,** avoua Sakura.

 **\- Et moi, bien sûr personne ne vient m'aider !** se plaignait Kizashi chargé des sacs de courses.

 **\- Je suis très occupée chéri,** fit sa femme en agitant une cuillère en bois avec un grand sourire avant de rentrer en entrainant sa belle-fille.

 **\- Bah voyons, sorcière** marmonna-t-il en franchissant la porte.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!** demanda Kuneraï les poings sur les hanches !

 **\- Oh rien, rien ma puce !** répondit Kizashi qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa femme réapparaisse, t'es rayonnante aujourd'hui, fit-il déglutissant difficilement tandis qu'elle lui tourna le dos pour se diriger dans la cuisine.

Amusée, Sakura passa devant la cuisine sur sa droite et le séjour à sa gauche tandis que son père déposait ses emplettes sur l'ilôt central de la cuisine et se chamaillait gentiment avec Kuneraï. Elle posa son sac dans le salon où elle vit sa demi-sœur, âgée de six mois jouer dans son parc, elle s'en approcha avec hâte et la petite Miraï leva la tête et tendit les bras en reconnaissant Sakura. Elle se baissa pour la prendre et s'installa contre les coussins marrons sur le canapé d'angle écru faisant face à la télévision accrochée au mur. Sakura prit une petite brosse posée sur la table en verre et brossa les cheveux noirs de Mirai assise sur ses genoux pendant que celle-ci fixait l'écran de ses grands yeux marrons. Quelques minutes plus tard, un cabriolet bleu se gara le long de la clôture. Un jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates en sortit et huma la délicieuse odeur de barbecue qui planait dans l'air. Une fois à l'intérieur, il posa le courrier sur le petit meuble du couloir sous un miroir et rangea sa veste et ses chaussures dans la penderie incrustée dans le mur. Il esquissa un large sourire en découvrant une tignasse rose installée sur le canapé et s'approcha à pas de loup pour se jeter sur Sakura mais se résigna en voyant qu'elle faisait des couettes à sa petite sœur. Tout en restant derrière elle, il baissa la tête à la hauteur de la jeune femme, bien décider à lui faire peur.

 **« Bouh !** fait-il près de son oreille.

 **\- Même pas peur frangin !** dit la cadette souriant en faisant la deuxième couette de Mirai qui mordait son anneau de dentition.

 **\- Ah Sasori, tu es rentré,** s'exclama Kurenaï en sortant de la cuisine. **Tiens, rend-toi utile et apporte ça à ton père »,** en lui tendant un plat de diverses viandes et de légumes.

Sakura passa la baie vitrée et installa sa sœur dans la chaise haute au bout de la table à manger sous la véranda. Kuneraï installait à la limite de la terrasse en bois des bâtons d'encens à la citronnelle et géranium pour profiter d'un repas sans moustiques et vint donner le repas de Miraï. Sakura erra dans le jardin sous les yeux bruns de son frère qui l'observait avec un petit sourire espiègle. Derrière son père qui s'occupait du barbecue se trouvait un tonneau récemment enterré sous le grand cerisier, elle y découvrit un bassin composé d'un nénuphar jaune, d'un lotus jaune et rose et de multiples plantes aquatiques. Captivée par les poissons rouges qui occupaient le bassin, Sakura sursauta lorsque son frère la porta sur son épaule et la fit tourner. Il la déposa ensuite au sol et la pauvre cadette perdit l'équilibre et s'étala dans l'herbe fraîchement tondue. Elle se redressa sur les coudes et fusilla son frère du regard pendant que celui-ci se pliait de rire. Sasori devança Sakura lorsque Kizashi les appela pour dîner mais celle-ci se jeta sur lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux pendant qu'il se débattait en rejoignant la table avec sa sœur sur le dos. Après un repas animé, Sakura était dans le salon et regardait la télévision, concentrée dans son émission, elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à retrouver Kuneraï à ses côtés en possession de son téléphone portable.

 **« Tiens ma belle, je l'ai entendu sonner pendant que je couchais Miraï,** dit Kuneraï avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

 **\- Merci,** lui répondit-elle et lu le message qu'elle avait reçu.

 **\- Ah, c'est Hinata qui me propose de la rejoindre en ville dans deux semaines à son retour de vacance.** s'exclama-elle, toute souriante envoyant un message à son amie pour accepter l'invitation.

 **\- Hinata ? Ah oui ! La jolie brune avec qui tu passais ton temps pendant les vacances**. **Très gentille fille.**

 **\- Oui, elle est géniale,** fit Sakura en prenant la tasse de thé que Kuneraï lui tendait.

Après cette journée, Sakura était exténuée et souhaita une bonne nuit à sa belle-mère sans terminer sn émission. Elle monta dans sa chambre à l'étage, passant devant la chambre de Miraï qui dormait à point fermé. Son sac de voyage trônait sur son lit et des cartons qu'elle avait fait parvenir étaient entassés dans un coin. Elle posa sur le tapis près du lit et s'affala sur celui-ci, remettant le rangement de ses affaires au lendemain. Elle soupira, déçue, car elle avait essayé de joindre plusieurs fois sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle était bien arrivée, lui laissant plusieurs messages mais elle ne lui avait pas donner le moindre signe. Un bruit de ballon, la tira de ses pensées et elle se leva et ouvrit sa porte fenêtre pour accéder au balcon où elle vit son père et son frère faire des paniers sur le mini terrain de basket goudronné. Elle les observa quelques minutes, ravie d'être près d'eux, dans cette ambiance beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'auprès de sa mère. Elle dévia son regard vers la droite et admira les couleurs chaudes du coucher du soleil sur les feuilles du cerisier. Il faisait doux et la vue était superbe, mais le plus important en cet instant, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture rouge dans les parages, tout en observant le ciel s'assombrir de plus en plus, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder dans ses souvenirs ...

 _Le ciel gris accompagnait la pluie et tout comme ce soir, elle était assise au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre à Iwa, elle observait la rue de son lotissement. Elle poussa un profond soupir en voyant une voiture rouge garée à quelques mètres, occupée par un homme aux cheveux argentés coiffés en brosse. Depuis son retour de vacances, il faisait le pied de grue en dessous de sa fenêtre plusieurs fois par semaine, n'acceptant pas qu'elle ait enfin réussit à lui tenir tête et à rompre définitivement avec lui. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne ferma pas les volets pour se cacher, elle l'observa, un sourire naissant sur son visage pensant à son départ imminent. Elle alla se coucher après de longues minutes, lorsqu'Hidan démarra enfin sa voiture et disparu de son champ de vision._

 _Le lendemain soir elle le vit à la sortie des cours, il était adossé contre sa Honda écarlate, une cigarette à la main ne la lâchant pas du regard. Un long soupire de lassitude sortie de sa bouche sachant qu'il allait la harceler une fois de plus. Elle rompit le contact visuel faisant abstraction de son regard pénétrant afin de rester forte lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la bousculer sans ménagement. Sakura se retourna et reconnue les longs cheveux cramoisis et elle constata que ce n'était autre que celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie. Karui avait opté pour un nouveau look, elle qui ne se maquillait pas ou très légèrement, était maintenant peinturée de pourpre autour de ses petits yeux noirs recouverts par des lentilles ambrées. Son teint était plus hâlé, Des piercings ornaient son arcade gauche, son nez et ses lèvres rouge sang étaient également percées d'un anneau._

 __ _ **« Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il est venu pour toi !**_ _lança-t-elle avec arrogance avant de rire aux éclats en se dirigeant vers Hidan._ _ **»**_

 _Ne s'attendant pas à une telle animosité, Sakura resta abasourdie sur place et la vit sauter au cou d'Hidan et l'embrasser sauvagement avant de se retourner vers elle avec un sourire mesquin. Sakura partie à rire tellement la situation était pathétique et reprit son chemin sans un regard pour eux effaçant la mine réjouie de Karui. Mais malheureusement pour elle, on la stoppa en lui agrippant brutalement le bras après quelques mètres. Elle se figea et se retourna, son regard croisa les yeux recouverts de lentilles violettes de son bourreau, elle aperçût également miss piercing contrariée en tapant du pied derrière eux._

 __ _ **« Il faut qu'on parle !**_ _lui avait-il dit sèchement tout en resserrant sa prise  
_ _ **\- On n'a plus rien à se dire, lâche-moi tu me fais mal !**_ _lui répondit-elle tout en se dégageant.  
_ _ **\- Je ne te laisserais aucun répit et tu finiras par me revenir. Comme toujours !**_ _lui dit-il un sourire malsain gravé sur son visage._

 _ **\- Détrompes-toi je ne reviendrais pas !**_ _ **»**_ _cracha Sakura avec toute l'assurance qu'elle avait._ __

 _Sakura fit deux pas en arrière tout en fixant Hidan et reprit sa route le cœur battant à tout rompre, réalisant qu'elle avait réussi à lui tenir tête une fois de plus._

... Neko, le chat angora de la maison la sortie de ses pensées en se frottant contre ses jambes, elle le prit dans ses bras et le câlina provoquant des ronronnements chez le petit rouquin. Neko finit par se défaire des bras de Sakura et sauta sur la balustrade pour atteindre la toiture. Tout en jouant avec ses deux chaînettes en argent à son poignet, elle l'observa et retourna dans sa chambre une fois qu'il disparut de l'autre côté du toit. Une fois les volets fermés, elle s'effondra sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour ne les rouvrir qu'au petit matin.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Située au cœur de la ville, la place centrale était le point d'ancrage idéal pour le shopping et observer l'animation de _Konoha_. Bordée de part et d'autre de miroirs d'eau et de somptueux jardins, la _place_ _Senju_ était de forme rectangulaire au nord, elle prenait une forme semi-circulaire au sud à l'avenue _Godaime_ et était traversée en son centre par le tramway. Exclusivement piétonne, la place était entourée d'anciens bâtiments aux façades rouges et aux volets bleus, où se nichaient de nombreux restaurants et boutiques sous leurs arcades en pierres blanches. Sakura arpentait les lieux sous le ciel azur de juillet et se dirigea au sud de la place où trônait une gigantesque fontaine sur laquelle siégeait une statue en marbre du premier dirigeant de _Konoha_ entourée de cinq statues en bronze représentant ses successeurs. Sakura attendait Hinata assise sur le bord de la fontaine en observant les oiseaux dispersés. Impatiente, elle était malgré tout légèrement stressée car elle avait reçu un message d'Hinata la veille l'informant qu'une de ses amies serait présente. Elle n'avait rien contre les nouvelles rencontres mais depuis ses relations conflictuelles avec Hidan et Karui, elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à refaire confiance et à se lier d'amitié avec quiconque.

Au même instant, Hinata sortie d'une voiture noire garée en double file accompagnée de son amie. Le conducteur reprit sa route en leur faisant un signe de main, une fois la portière fermée. La jeune femme se retourna faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux aux reflets bleutés par le soleil et chercha Sakura des yeux. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés profitant de la chaleur du soleil et de l'air frais faisant voler quelques mèches de cheveux échappées de son chignon désordonné. Retirant ses lunettes de soleil dévoilant ses grands yeux nacrés, Hinata se dirigea d'un pas souple vers elle accompagnée de son amie d'enfance. Les oiseaux éparpillés sur la _place Senju_ s'envolaient un à un à leur approche et le bruit des battements d'ailes attira l'attention de Sakura vers les deux nouvelles venues. Elle se leva et alla à leur rencontre d'un pas rapide afin de serrer son amie dans ses bras.

 **« Tu m'as manqué Saky,** dit Hinata tout en resserrant son étreinte.

 **\- Toi aussi Hina,** répondit Sakura en se séparant de son amie avant de croiser le regard noisette de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

 **\- Je te présente Tenten, ma colocataire, on se connait depuis le jardin d'enfant,** expliqua Hinata en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

 **\- Enchantée Sakura,** fit la jeune brune en lui serrant énergiquement la main. **Hina m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !** en lui souriant chaleureusement. **En bien, j'te rassure.**

 **\- En... enchantée, Hina m'a également beaucoup parlé de toi,** fit Sakura intimidée par l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

 **\- C'est vrai ça ?** fit Tenten en se tournant vers Hinata, posant ses mains sur les hanches.  
 **\- E..en bien, évidemment,** fit Sakura hésitante.

 **\- Mouais, j'préfère ça !** répondit Tenten en regardant sa montre lui indiquant midi. **Bon, et si on allait manger, j'ai la dalle moi !**

 **\- Elle est speed, mais tu verras, tu vas l'adorer une fois que tu auras appris à la connaître,** fit Hinata en prenant le bras de Sakura.

 **\- Pour sûr, tout l'monde m'adore ! »** répondit-elle d'un signe de tête.

Les jets d'eau de la fontaine tombant en cascade se mirent en marche et éclaboussèrent les trois jeunes femmes qui se reculèrent surprises riant aux éclats. Une fois remisent de leurs émotions, Tenten proposa d'aller au _Shushuya_ , une petite pizzeria réputée dans l' _avenue Godaime_. Une fois arrivées, le serveur les guida en terrasse et leur proposa la carte des menus avant de s'éloigner. Après avoir commandé, Sakura se sentant observée tourna le regard vers le groupe de garçons attablé un peu plus loin. L'un d'eux abaissa ses lunettes de soleil et reluqua sans gêne la jeune fille qui se sentit rougir et détourna rapidement les yeux. En attendant leur repas, elle prit sur elle pour occulter le jeune homme qui l'observait et fit plus ample connaissance avec Tenten. La brunette lui apprit qu'elle était en troisième année de licence comme Hinata et qu'elle prévoyait d'intégrer _l'Ecole Supérieure du Professorat_ _et de l'Education_ pour devenir professeur de mathématique. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le serveur apporta leurs commandes puis se dirigea vers de nouveaux clients pour les installer à leur tour. Tenten dévora des yeux sa pizza mais ronchonna lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que l'huile pimentée sur la table était vide. Prête à se lever pour en réclamer, Sakura se proposa d'aller en chercher pour s'éloigner un moment du jeune homme qui l'observait toujours et passa l'arcade blanche avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Le contraste entre l'intérieur de la pizzeria et la terrasse fut brutal, le jeune homme ôta ses lunettes de soleil et ses grands yeux noirs s'accoutumèrent peu à peu à la pénombre. Un sourire en coin apparût sur son visage de porcelaine, il resta près de la porte d'entrée pour contempler la jeune femme accoudée au comptoir lisant un prospectus. Ses longs cheveux roses semblaient doux au toucher et son chignon désordonné dévoilait sa nuque raffinée invitant les doigts et les lèvres à s'y aventurer. Sa robe verte à bretelle épousait son buste délicat et laissait apparaître ses fines jambes galbées. Après l'avoir observé avec convoitise, il s'en approcha lentement, s'installa à ses côtés et l'aborda après avoir commandé un soda.

 **« Salut !** dit-il en croisant son regard.

 **\- Sa... salut,** lui répondit Sakura intimidée.

 **\- Moi, c'est Saï,** se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

 **\- Sa... Sakura,** répondit-elle en la serrant.

 **\- Enchanté Sakura,** fit-il en lui baisant la main, provoquant quelques rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune femme.

 **\- Tu es beaucoup plus belle de près,** la complimenta-t-il en la dévorant du regard.

\- **Euh, mer… merci,** fit-elle mal-à-l'aise. **J'ai…, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu,** fit-elle en le détaillant.

 **\- On s'est croisé il y a quelques temps à la gare,** lui expliqua-t-il. **C'est fou, lorsque je t'ai vu franchir le restaurant, je t'ai reconnu tout de suite.**

 **\- ...la gare ?** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Oui, j'ai voulu t'aborder, mais un homme t'a embarqué loin de moi.**

 **\- Ah, oui, c'était mon père,** fit-elle en se souvenant du jeune homme qui l'avait effrayé à son arrivé à _Konoha_.

 **\- J'ai de la chance de te recroiser, ça doit être le destin !** dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 **\- …**

 **\- Voici vos commandes les jeunes,** fit le serveur en les interrompant.

 **\- Tu es là pour les vacances ?**

 **\- Non, j-je suis venue vivre chez mon père.**

\- S **akura, magne-toi !** Cria Tenten qui mourrait de faim.

 **\- Ce sont tes amies là-bas ?** lui demanda-t-il en désignant les deux jeunes femmes de la tête.

 **\- Oui. Euh, désolé, il faut que j'me sauve.**

 **\- Hum, à la prochaine alors ?!** fit-il déçu qu'elle parte aussi vite.

 **\- Euh, ... oui... à la prochaine ! »** répondit-elle en rejoignant les filles au pas de course.

Saï soupira en observant la jeune femme s'éloigner, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance pour au moins échanger leur numéro de téléphone. Il l'avait trouvé très belle lorsqu'il l'avait croisé à la gare, mais après avoir été si près d'elle, il était vraiment tombé sous son charme et sa timidité le faisait craquer. Mais même s'il avait la chance de recroisé sa route, elle semblait difficile à approcher et semblait un peu effrayée. Il était déterminé à lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de lui, persuadé que leur route se recroiserait très bientôt. Il sortit de ses pensées et prit son soda, rejoignant sa table en longeant celle des filles.

 **« Salut les filles !**.

 **\- Salut Saï,** répondirent Hinata et Tenten en cœur.

 **\- Vous le connaissez,** murmura Sakura surprise.

 **\- Oui, on connait son cousin,** répondit Hinata.

 **\- Dis-moi la belle, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce Don Juan ?** questionna Tenten en dégustant enfin sa pizza.

 **\- Hein ?!**

 **\- Je vous ai vu flirter !** la taquina-t-elle.

 **\- Tu flirte Saky ?** intervint Hinata qui avait loupé la scène. **Ah mince, j'ai loupé ça !**

 **\- On ne flirtait pas,** marmonna Sakura les yeux rivés sur sa pizza.

 **\- Si tu l'dis !** fit Tenten soulevant les épaules, Mais il avait l'air ensorcelé rajouta-t-elle faisant rougir Sakura.

 **\- En fait on s'est déjà croisé,** avoua-t-elle en mâchouillant sa pizza. **Il a tenté de m'aborder quand je suis arrivée à la gare. Il m'a d'ailleurs foutu les boules, j'ai cru qu'il allait me racketter,** explique-t-elle en se renfrognant, déclenchant de légers rires de la part de ses amies.

 **\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, on le connait un peu, ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. »** la rassura Hinata.

Tenten coupa court à la conversation après avoir lu le tract rapporté par Sakura présentant les festivités de l'été. Elle proposa à ses amies de se rendre à la grande soirée organisée à la plage le mois prochain où l'on pourra admirer un feu d'artifice. Après avoir terminé leur repas et avoir réglé l'addition, les filles quittèrent la pizzeria et saluèrent Saï en passant près de lui. Sakura se détourna rougissante remarquant le clin d'œil qui lui était adressé et rejoignit les filles qui remontaient les escaliers menant à la fontaine. Elles poursuivirent leur traversée se frayant un chemin dans la foule vers le centre commercial _Chidori_ situé au nord de la place. Des enfants jouaient au milieu des miroirs d'eau se rafraîchissant sous ce soleil d'été sous l'œil attentif de leurs parents, dont certains se prêtaient au jeu. Tenten devançait ses amies les sommant d'accélérer. Bien qu'elle était un peu effrayée au départ, Sakura était plus à l'aise et la trouvait plutôt hilarante.

 **« Elle est toujours comme ça ?** questionna Sakura

 **\- Presque !** répondit Hinata en riant légèrement. **Elle est différente en présence de mon frère. On dirait qu'il n'y a que lui qui puisse la canaliser.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle ne veut pas l'avouer mais je suis certaine qu'elle a un faible pour lui. Tu le constatera bien assez tôt ! »**

Sakura et Hinata arrivèrent près du bâtiment, rejoignant Tenten qui s'impatientait devant l'une des entrées. Elles passèrent sous les arcades pour pénétrer dans les galeries lumineuses envahie de clients dans les allées et les multiples boutiques de grandes marques. Hinata et Sakura essayèrent tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin vers la parfumerie pour rejoindre Tenten qui testait plusieurs parfums, bousculant quelques personnes au passage. Elles flânèrent ensuite dans le grand espace de beauté et prirent l'escalier mécanique qui donnait accès aux différents niveaux du centre commercial où elles se séparèrent. Après plusieurs emplettes, Sakura accéda au troisième étage où l'espace était beaucoup plus aéré qu'aux niveaux inférieurs. Elle rejoignit Hinata dans un rayon de vêtements pour homme et vit au loin Tenten discuter avec Saï. Elle leur tourna le dos feignant chercher un quelconque vêtement, tandis qu'Hinata s'approchait d'elle ayant perçu son manège.

 **« J'ai l'impression que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil !** dit Hinata apercevant Tenten les rejoindre.

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** répondit Sakura en contemplant un pull bleu azur.

 **\- A d'autres Saky,** répondit Hinata hilare en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

 **\- Dis-moi ma belle, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil au beau brun !** la bouscula gentiment Tenten.

 **\- Je ne suis pas intéressée,** répondit Sakura tout en soupirant.

 **\- C'est ça ! Et ces petites joues toutes rosies, c'est quoi ?** fit Tenten en approchant son visage et pinçant les joues de Sakura.

 **\- Je ne le connais même pas !** répondit Sakura, accentuant ses rougeurs.

 **\- Tu sais, dans une relation, il y a d'abord ce qu'on appelle le début. On apprend à se connaitre, à se trouver des points communs, découvrir le caractère de l'autre, etc. Tu devrais te lancer, tu lui as carrément fait tourner la tête, il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de toi !** répondit Tenten sautillant sur place.

 **\- Je... je ne suis pas encore prête,** fit Sakura en regardant son amie se diriger vers la caisse.

 **\- Ah, désolé,** s'excusa Tenten, après avoir rejoint Sakura. **Hinata m'a expliqué pour ta rupture, je suis vraiment maladroite.**

 **\- T'inquiètes ça va,** la rassura Sakura. **J'ai bien tourné la page en ce qui concerne Hidan. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à avoir une autre relation pour le moment,** lui confia-t-elle.  
 **\- Alors ?... Tu as fait de belles trouvailles ?** demanda Tenten en montrant ses sacs pour changer de sujet.

 **\- Oui, j'ai trouvé un parfum pour ma belle-mère, une petite robe pour Miraï, une montre pour mon père et un pull pour Sasori.**

 **\- Mais, tu n'as rien pris pour toi ?** questionna Hinata.

 **\- Oh non, je n'ai besoin de rien.**

 **\- Oh que si ma belle, il faut savoir se faire plaisir et ne pas penser qu'aux autres,** fit Tenten en prenant la main de la jeune fille. **Il y a une grande fête dans un mois, on va te trouver quelque chose à te mettre et on ira boire un verre ensuite. »**

Le salon de thé situé au dernier étage des galeries offrait une vue magnifique sur la mer et la _place Senju_. Celle-ci grouillait de monde, des adolescents faisaient une bataille d'eau près de la fontaine et une jeune fille fût totalement baignée dans celle-ci par un de ses amis. Sakura les observaient, les enviant se souvenant qu'elle ne s'amusait pas autant lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Hinata était en pleine conversation téléphonique avec son petit ami sirotant sa grenadine et Tenten passa l'entée pour enfin s'installer et se désaltérer.

 **« C'est tout de même un comble, si tu veux aller aux toilettes, tu n'as pas le choix de descendre au troisième étage pour en trouver, payantes en plus, c'est hallucinant !** fit Tenten énervé. **Ça va toi ? T'as l'air nostalgique ?** questionna Tenten en savourant son cocktail.

 **\- Oui, ça va, un peu fatigué c'est tout,** la rassura Sakura.

 **\- Raccroche Hina, c'est une journée entre filles, les petits copains ne sont pas conviés, même au téléphone,** gronda Tenten.

 **\- T'es pas croyable,** râla Hinata en raccrochant. **Gaara te salut.**

 **\- Mouais, quand est-ce que tu le largues celui-là ?** demanda Tenten désinvolte, choquant par la même occasion Sakura.

 **\- Arrêtes avec ça Ten, ce n'est pas dans mes projets,** soupira Hinata en s'enfonçant dans son siège et contemplant la mer au loin.

 **\- Tu ne l'aime pas ?** questionna Sakura.

 **\- Pas vraiment, il est sympa mais il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me rend méfiante. Puis il n'est pas aussi présent et attentionné que Naruto. Tu les aurais trouvés adorable ensemble,** lui raconta Tenten des étoiles dans les yeux.

 **\- Ça suffit Ten,** s'énerva Hinata. **Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui a mis fin à notre relation pour se pavaner avec l'autre godiche !** renchérit Hinata qui n'avait toujours pas digéré leur rupture.  
 **\- J'suis sûre qu'il regrette et qu'il s'en mord les doigts,** déclara Tenten en portant son verre à sa bouche.

 **\- C'est trop tard pour avoir des remords. Puis il est en couple, je le suis aussi, ça s'arrête là, alors maintenant lâche moi !** dit Hinata irritée.

 **\- C'est qu'elle mordrait,** ironisa Tenten.

 **\- Et toi Tenten ?** demanda Sakura. **Tu as un petit copain ?**

 **\- Euh... non pas en ce moment ?**

 **\- Non, elle attend que mon frère la remarque. Elle risque d'attendre longtemps, il ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez !** attaqua Hinata.

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer ?!** se rembrunie Tenten, rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **\- Humm... J'peux lui en parler si tu veux !** lança Hinata abordant un sourire malsain.

 **\- Tu fais ça j'te butte ! »** la menaça Tenten avec sa paille sous les rires moqueurs d'Hinata et Sakura.

Après cette agréable journée, Sakura poussa la porte et une odeur de barbecue et de fritures lui emplie les narines. Elle retira ses chaussures en soupirant d'aise après avoir marché toute la journée et alla dans le jardin où son père s'afférait à cuire la viande. Sasori recouvert de purée essayait tant bien que mal à donner a mangé à Miraï sous les rires moqueurs de Kurenaï. Sakura salua tout le monde et raconta sa journée et sa rencontre avec Tenten. Elle alla ensuite s'installer sur la balancelle en bois en attendant le repas et prit son téléphone pour joindre Hinata qui lui avait parût maussade en fin d'après-midi.

 **« Allo ?**

 **\- Coucou Hina, je voulais savoir si ça allait ?** demanda Sakura.

 **\- Ça va, pourquoi ?** la questionna Hinata.

 **\- Tu avais l'air morose en partant du salon de thé.**

 **\- Non ne t'inquiète pas Saky, j'étais juste un peu nostalgique,** la rassura la brune.

 **\- Par rapport à Naruto ?**

 **\- Hum..., c'est toujours dur de me remémorer ce que j'ai vécu avec lui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer comme toujours.**

 **\- Tu l'aimes encore, hein ?**

 **\- Je pense que oui,** soupira Hinata en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. **Mais Gaara m'aide à tourner la page à sa façon. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très présent mais je suis bien avec lui. Je l'aime, même si ce n'est pas aussi fort que ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour Naruto. Tu dois trouver ça complètement loufoque.**

 **\- Tu sais, je suis loin d'être une experte concernant les relations amoureuses, et mon histoire avec Hidan n'est pas le meilleur exemple.** Répondit-elle en riant légèrement.

 **\- En effet,** répondit-elle en repérant une voiture verte se garer en bas de chez elle. **J'vais te laisser Saky, Gaara vient d'arriver.**

 **\- Ok, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin.**

 **\- Ça marche, à bientôt.**

 **\- A bientôt.**

Observant le soleil descendre vers l'horizon, Hinata raccrocha son téléphone, Gaara l'attendait sur le parking pour passer la soirée avec elle. Elle reprit contenance en essuyant la larme qui siégeait au coin de son œil et se dirigea hors de sa chambre, souhaitant au passage une bonne soirée à sa colocataire avant de sortir de l'appartement. Tenten était confortablement installée dans le canapé devant un film d'action, un saladier de pop-corn sur les genoux, parée pour une soirée en solo. Elle sortit de sa poche une photo écornée d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux de nacres et la fixa les yeux dans le vague, tandis qu'elle entendait la voiture du couple s'éloigner.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Les rues étaient remplies de monde malgré le crépuscule qui approchait. Sasori et Sakura arrivèrent au _Théâtre Namikaze_ à pied où l'effervescence était à son comble. Sakura savourait un sandwich avec son frère en attendant Tenten à la fontaine au milieu des palmiers. Guettant autour d'elle l'arrivée de son amie, elle croisa le regard de Saï qui passait tout près avec l'un de ses amis accompagné d'un gros chien blanc. Il la salua lui offrant son plus beau sourire faisant légèrement rougir la jeune femme. Pendant que Sasori la taquinait n'ayant rien loupé de leur échange, Sakura vit Tenten au loin discuter avec l'ex-petit ami d'Hinata. Elle souhaita une bonne soirée à son frère et rejoignit Tenten près de l'amphithéâtre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, Tenten lui présenta Naruto et son ami Sasuke qui la gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Légèrement gênée, elle les suivis en direction de la masse de gens qui affluait vers la plage. La route les séparant de la grève était transformée en un immense dancefloor interdisant l'accès aux véhicules et différentes scènes étaient installées tout au long de la voie arborant chacune un style musical. Sakura et Tenten se séparèrent des garçons et participèrent activement aux festivités en chantant et en dansant sans se soucier du monde qui les entourait. Quand la soif se fit sentir, elles allèrent se rafraîchir à la terrasse d'un café longeant l'avenue. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles virent au loin Hinata et se faufilèrent à travers la foule dansant sur la plage pour la rejoindre. Arrivées à sa hauteur, Tenten marmonna des mots incompréhensibles en s'apercevant que son amie était accompagnée d'un type aux cheveux auburn.

 **« Saaaaluuut Ten !** fit le jeune homme en pinçant les deux chignons de la jeune fille.

 **\- Ah, bas les pattes !** , **Et c'est Ten-Ten !** fit-elle agacée

 **\- Ça suffit vous deux !** clama Hinata. **Sakura, je te présente Gaara**

 **\- Salut,** fit le jeune homme aux cheveux hérissés. **Depuis le temps qu'Hina me parle de toi, je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.**

 **\- Enchantée,** répondit-elle intimidée par son regard intensément bleu.

 **\- Ne la fixe pas comme ça tu vas lui faire peur !** fit Tenten en lui frappant la tête.

 **\- Ah ça va sale teigne, j'vais pas la bouffer !** râla-t-il en se recoiffant. **Tu comptes te baigner ?** demanda-t-il en apercevant le haut d'un maillot de bain rouge sous sa veste à capuche blanche.

 **\- Peut être bien ! Qu'est ça que ça peut te faire.**

 **\- T'as pas peur de te noyer, t'es pourtant pas une pro de la nage !** Se moqua-t-il.

 **\- Tsss… J'vais te faire bouffer ton piercing !** fit-elle en montrant le poing.

 **\- Bon ça suffit vous deux !** fit Hinata.

 **\- Cool bébé, on ne fait rien de mal !** lui répondit le jeune homme en lui massant les épaules. **Je vais chercher des boissons, tu veux quelque chose ?**

 **\- J'veux bien un mojito, por favor.**

 **\- Et vous les filles ?**

 **\- Non,** firent les deux jeunes filles, **merci** rajouta Sakura.

 **\- Grouille tes fesses, ça va commencer !** fit Hinata en regardant sa montre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui va commencer ?** questionna Sakura.

 **\- Chut »** fit Tenten.

Les animations s'interrompirent et un bruit de pétard se fit entendre, Sakura put voir avec plaisir le ciel s'éclairer de mille feux. Absorbée par le feu d'artifice, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Hinata s'était éloignée, ni du ténébreux au regard sombre qui l'observait.

Un vent léger faisait virevolter les pans de sa robe ainsi que quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Marchant au bord de l'eau ses ballerines à la main, Hinata cherchait à tout prix à éviter celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur un an plus tôt. Laissant ses empreintes dans le sable rapidement effacées par les vagues, Hinata s'arrêta et observa une étoile filante traverser le ciel. Gagnée par la mélancolie, elle se perdit dans ses pensées et se remémora un de ses souvenirs qu'elle chérissait…

 _Le ciel bleu se confondait avec la mer reflétant les rayons du soleil éclatant en cette fin d'année scolaire. Un jeune couple avait préféré sécher les cours ce jour-là pour profiter du beau temps sur la plage déserte. Vêtue d'un bikini indigo, Hinata courrait sur le sable, cherchant à échapper au jeune homme athlétique qui la pourchassait. Etant plus rapide, il la rattrapa sans effort et bondit sur elle l'entrainant dans sa chute. La jeune femme réussit à se dégager difficilement mêlant ses rires à celui du jeune homme qui agrippait son paréo qu'elle abandonna pour s'éloigner de ses mains chatouilleuses._

 _ **« Tu ne m'attrapera pas blondinet !**_ _fit Hinata riant aux éclats se dirigeant dans l'eau._

 _ **\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ma douce »,**_ _répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux._

 _Il se releva lentement, s'étira et reprit Hinata en chasse laissant le paréo au sol. Etant très bon nageur, il la rejoignit rapidement malgré l'avance de la jolie brune. Une fois à sa hauteur, il la saisi par la taille et la lança dans l'eau. Hinata remonta à la surface en toussotant légèrement et recoiffa ses cheveux en arrière en fermant les yeux, dégageant une image sensuelle n'échappant pas aux yeux océan de son petit ami. Il s'approcha d'elle souhaitant la serrer dans ses bras mais contre toute attente, elle se jeta sur lui et se retrouvèrent tous les deux sous l'eau. Une fois relevé, il secoua ses cheveux en riant et contempla la jolie brune réitérer son geste. Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle et l'enlaça enfin pour l'entrainer dans un baiser passionné. Reprenant son souffle, il encra son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et encercla son visage._

 _ **« Je t'aime Hina,**_ _lui déclara-t-il._

 _-_ _ **Je t'aime aussi Naruto »**_ _lui avoua-t-elle à son tour avant de se perdre dans un autre baiser enflammé…_

… **« Salut Hina,** fit une voix masculine sortant la jeune femme de ses pensées.

 **\- Naruto,** soupira Hinata, restant dos à celui qu'elle cherchait à fuir.

 **\- Tu… J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à m'éviter.**

 **\- En effet,** affirma-t-elle en lui faisant face.

 **\- J'ai appris que tu étais avec Gaara.** lui dit-il en déviant les yeux vers l'horizon, ne supportant pas de voir autant de froideur dans son regard habituellement doux.

 **\- En effet,** répéta la brune en observant les couleurs des fleurs célestes se refléter à la surface de l'eau.

 **\- Et…, c'est sérieux entre vous ?**

 **\- Oui !** répondit-elle simplement, se refusant de le regarder.

 **\- Ah. C'est… c'est bien. J'espère qu'il te rend heureuse.**

 **\- T'as un sacré culot de venir me trouver pour t'enquérir de mon bonheur,** crachat-elle acerbe en le fixant.

 **\- Hina, j'ai… écoute, je…** reprit-il perdant contenance devant sa colère.

 **\- Laisse-** **moi tranquille Naruto** **, va plutôt t'occuper de ta poule,** fit-elle souhaitant couper court à la conversation.

 **\- Justement,** dit-il en inspirant un bon coup, **Ecoute** **Hinata,** **j'aimerais, … je…,** tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

 **\- Eh, ma belle je te trouve enfin !** **Je t'ai cherché partout !** les interrompu un jeune homme.

 **\- Oui, je voulais me dégourdir les jambes !**

 **\- Naruto** , fit-il en tendant le mojito à sa petite amie.

 **\- Gaara,** répondit sèchement Naruto.

 **\- Ouh ouh Naruto,** fit une voix aigüe faisant soupirer le jeune homme d'exaspération.

 **\- Tiens, ta chère Karin te cherche je crois** , fis Gaara attirant le regard mauvais de Naruto.

Une jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate s'approchait en titubant, une bière à la main, criant le prénom de Naruto à tout va. Poussant un soupir las et s'éloigna du couple pour la rejoindre, croisant une dernière fois le regard d'Hinata. Karin lui expliqua en faisant de grand geste que Sasuke et sa petite amie se disputait encore. Soupirant de nouveau, Naruto se laissa entrainer à contrecœur par Karin, ne souhaitant pas intervenir entre Ino et Sasuke. Arrivés à leur hauteur, Naruto vit sa cousine à la longue chevelure blonde, taper des poings sur le torse de son petit ami pour évacuer sa colère. Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de rester stoïque détestant se faire remarquer, mais perdant son sang-froid il poussa la blonde qui se retrouva les fesses dans l'eau tapant des pieds en criant d'indignation. Riant aux éclats, Karin s'affala dans l'eau à côté de sa meilleure amie tandis que Naruto essayait de calmer Sasuke.

Le bouquet final explosait dans le ciel étoilé mettant fin au spectacle sous une salve d'applaudissements et de sifflements suivit de la reprise des animations. Sakura était aux anges et sautillait sur place en confiant à Tenten que jamais elle n'avait participé à une telle soirée. Elles traversèrent ensuite la foule pour rejoindre Hinata et Gaara qui leur faisait de grands signes près de l'eau. Le jeune homme aimant taquiner Tenten l'enragea de nouveau, tandis qu'Hinata écoutait Sakura lui expliquer ô combien elle était heureuse d'être ici. Non loin d'eux des cris fusaient et ils virent Naruto essayer de calmer son meilleur ami à bout de nerf, tandis qu'il intimait à Karin d'éloigner Ino revenue à la charge.

 **« Et bah, ça promet ! C'est vraiment pathétique.** fit Gaara, en buvant sa bière.

 **\- C'est clair, elle est grave c'te fille** fit Tenten.

 **\- Qui est-ce ?** demanda Sakura

 **\- La blonde, c'est Ino, la cousine de Naruto et c'est également la petite amie de Sasuke. Et la rouquine complètement bourrée, c'est la petite** **amie de Naruto »**.

Se détournant de la scène, Gaara enlaça Hinata et l'entraina dans un doux baiser pour détourner son attention de Naruto. Tenten s'approcha et lui prit sa bière pour en boire une gorgée, déclenchant une nouvelle dispute entre eux. S'amusant de voir Gaara essayer de récupérer sa canette, Sakura dévia son attention sur un jeune homme ayant une ressemblance frappante avec Hinata. Contrairement à son amie, il laissait paraître une extrême froideur dans son regard nacré lui provoquant des frissons d'effrois. Elle le vit s'approcher lentement et sans prévenir, il fit connaitre sa présence en prenant par surprise Tenten et Hinata par les épaules.

 **« Salut les filles, alors en vadrouille !**

 **\- Neji ! Tu pourrais prévenir, tu nous as fait peur !** fit Hinata en lui tapant le torse.

 **\- C'était le but sœurette !** répondit-il en lui embrassant la joue. **Je t'ai fait peur à toi aussi ?** demanda-t-il à Tenten.

 **\- Euh, oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous sautes sur le poil comme ça.** répondit Tenten les joues légèrement rosées en détournant le regard.

 **\- Mais comment tu fais ?** demanda Gaara qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

 **\- Comment je fais quoi ?** le questionna Neji.

 **\- C'est une vraie peste avec moi, et toi tu débarques et elle se transforme en agneau !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je les fais toutes craquer »,** plaisanta-t-il en embrassant la joue de Tenten qui devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Sakura n'en revenait pas, le jeune homme qui paraissait tellement froid et méprisable, s'était transformé en quelqu'un d'adorable et blagueur. La réaction de Tenten l'avait également surprise, elle ne l'avait jamais vu intimidée ni rougir jusqu'à maintenant, pas même lorsqu'un type l'abordait. Se retenant tant bien que mal de rire, Sakura se mordait la lèvre derrière sa main pendant que Tenten la fusillait du regard. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Neji tout près du sien.

 **« Et à qui appartient ce joli minois ?**

 **\- Neji, je te présente, Sakura,** fit Hinata.

 **\- Oh, la petite Sakura ! Hinata m'a tellement parlé de toi !** lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras faisant rougir la jeune femme.

 **\- Et voilà, encore une qui tombe sous ton charme,** railla Gaara en terminant sa bière.

 **\- C'est ça quand on a la classe !** Se vanta-t-il.

 **\- C'est pas vrai ?** fit Neji blasé en tournant la tête vers le petit groupe où fusait des cris. **Ils sont encore en train de se prendre la tête ces ceux-là ?**

 **\- Et bien, elle est vachement remontée ce soir, ils ont du mal à la calmer !** fit Gaara.

- **Ino fait encore une grosse crise de jalousie,** expliqua Tenten. **La blondasse est devenue complètement hystérique quand elle s'est aperçue que Sasuke matait Sakura.**

 **\- Hein ! Quoi ?!** fit Sakura surprise.

 **\- Et il avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux,** continua Tenten en bousculant légèrement Sakura.

 **\- Il ne me matait pas !** se défendit Sakura.

 **\- Et bien ma belle, t'es à peine arrivée que tu sèmes déjà la zizanie ?** la taquina Neji en lui tapotant la tête faisant rougir la jeune fille.

 **\- N'importe quoi,** marmonna-t-elle en prenant un air boudeur provoquant un rire général.

 **\- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennui mais je suis attendu,** fit Neji. A **musez-vous bien. Et pas de bêtise p'tite sœur !** rajouta-t-il en tirant sur la natte de sa sœur.

 **\- Neji, j'suis plus une gamine !** cria Hinata en commençant à lui courir après.

 **\- Allez, viens danser ma belle,** fit Gaara en retenant la demoiselle.

 **\- Après, je vais d'abord lui faire sa fête à cet idiot !** répondit-elle en essayant de s'extirper de ses bras musclés en voyant son frère lui faire de grands signes.

 **\- T'auras tout le temps de te venger plus tard. Allez viens !** fit-il en la portant sur l'une de ses épaules et en rejoignant la piste de danse en courant.

 **\- Eh, non ! Lâche-moi ! Ralentit ! Aaaah, arrête j'vais tomber.** Cria Hinata en fermant les yeux.

 **\- Froussarde,** fit Gaara en ralentissant.

Le couple s'éloigna sous les rires de Sakura tandis que Tenten observait Neji rejoindre ses amis. Voyant que Tenten ne lui répondait pas, elle l'observa en silence décelant la tristesse dans ses yeux habituellement si enthousiastes. Une sensation de froid et d'humidité sur le dos de sa main détourna son attention, elle abaissa le regard et vit qu'il s'agissait du grand chien blanc qu'elle avait vu en début de soirée avec Saï. Il se frotta contre son flanc et bouscula Sakura entraînant Tenten dans sa chute.

 **« Kiba ! rappel ton cleps,** râla Tenten au sol.

 **\- Akamaru !** **Laisse les demoiselles tranquilles,** ordonna-t-il.

 **\- Tiens-le en laisse,** fit-elle en se relevant

 **\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès !**

 **\- Eh ben c'est de ta faute ! T'as qu'à le tenir en laisse ton cabot !** fit-elle en frottant le sable de sur ses vêtements.

 **\- Oh arrête un peu de râler,** fit Saï qui l'avait rejoint. **Rien de cassé,** demanda-t-il à Sakura en l'aidant à se relever.

 **\- Non ça va, tout va bien,** fit-elle en sentant le chien frotter sa tête contre elle.

 **\- Il s'excuse !** Expliqua Kiba.

 **\- Tout va bien mon beau,** fit-elle en caressant la tête d'Akamaru du bout des doigts frôlant ceux de Saï qui faisait de même.

 **\- Tu causes le cleps toi maintenant ? f** it Tenten à l'encontre du maître.

 **\- Eh, commence pas à me pourrir la soirée toi, tu vas finir à l'eau si tu continues »** ,cria-t-il en pressant son chien contre lui.

Pendant que Tenten et Kiba continuaient à se chamailler, Saï fit la conversation à Sakura, lui proposant de marcher un peu pour s'éloigner des deux énergumènes. Ils firent plus amples connaissance et Sakura essayer de mettre sa timidité de côté pour répondre aux questions parfois indiscrètes du jeune homme. Sans prévenir, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et vit en chemin Naruto et Sasuke s'éloigner de la fête.

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'approcha de lui tout en respectant son espace. Ne se quittant pas des yeux leurs corps ondulaient au rythme de la musique, faisant monter un flot d'émotions chez la jeune femme. Elle était en plein dilemme car Saï lui plaisait beaucoup, mais toute confiance envers la gente masculine s'était envolée depuis sa relation avec Hidan. Sakura perdit le court de ses pensées lorsqu'elle fût attirée contre le jeune homme ralentissant la cadence au son de la douce mélodie. Elle entoura timidement la nuque du jeune homme qui la rapprocha un peu plus encore et déstabilisa la jeune femme avec son regard magnétique et son sourire enjôleur. La chanson touchait à sa fin lorsque sans prévenir, Saï posa ses fines lèvres sur les siennes, l'entrainant dans un doux baiser.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fête, la reprise des cours s'était fait en douceur et Sakura put faire la rencontre de nombreux étudiants. Les jours raccourcissaient à vue d'œil et les arbres se couvraient de magnifiques couleurs vives tandis que le vent d'automne balayait les feuilles qui jonchaient sur le bitume. Se protégeant du froid avec son bonnet son écharpe, Sakura se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'arrêt de tram le plus proche du campus pour rentrer chez elle. Elle prit son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau et vit un message de sa mère qui avait repris contact au cours de l'été. Chacune prenait régulièrement des nouvelles et Sakura en était heureuse malgré que leur relation n'ait pas vraiment évolué.

 **« Bonjour belle demoiselle »** fit une voix masculine qu'elle pouvait désormais reconnaitre n'importe où.

Sakura interrompit sa marche et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche après avoir répondu à sa mère. Elle releva la tête et vit clairement le jeune homme adossé contre l'arrêt de tram la dévorer du regard malgré la pénombre. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et s'approcha de la jeune femme un sourire charmeur arborant son visage.

 **« Salut Saï »**


End file.
